Proteína Vegetal: Espirulina Wiki
Introducción La espirulina es una cianobacteria filamentosa y multicelular (Alga verdi-azul). Se obtiene a partir del género Arthrospira, en especial de las especies Arthrospira platensis y Arthrospira maxima. Arthrospira maxima y Arthrospira platensis son dos especies utilizadas como suplemento dietético por sus múltiples aplicaciones beneficiosas para la salud, sus nombres científicos eran respectivamente Spirulina maxima y Spirulina platensis, y ambas eran conocidas comúnmente como “Espirulina”. Arthrospira es utilizado cuando nos referimos a la taxonomía y Espirulina se utiliza cuando nos referimos a la composición de la microalga, es también usado para designar el suplemento nutricional. Existe evidencia de que las civilizaciones maya y azteca consumieron ampliamente pasteles secos de espirulina en la época precolombina (Lago Texcoco), y durante siglos, las comunidades en África Central han cosechado espirulina de las aguas del lago Chad (región de Kanem), para usarla como alimento. En el siglo 16 los conquistadores españoles descubrieron que los aztecas recolectaban estas algas y hacían un pastel de color azul a partir de estas. De igual forma los kanembus en el lago Chad hacían el mismo uso de estas algas; ya que las recolectaban y las cortaban en cuadritos para posteriormente desecarlas y consumirlas. Actualmente sólo el lago de Texcoco tiene una población vivade Arthrospira Espirulina (morfología y características generales) Es una cianobacteria multicelular y filamentosa de flotación libre que tiene una larga historia de uso registrado. La espirulina se obtiene a partir del género Arthrospira ''la cual es una planta cianofita fotosintética que crece bajo fuerte luz solar, altas temperaturas y condiciones altamente alcalinas. Está asociada simbióticamente con bacterias que fijan nitrógeno del aire. Son fotosintéticas y por lo tanto autótrofas obligadas y se reproducen por fisión binaria; el alga se divide en dos cada 7 horas, en condiciones ideales teóricamente puede generar unos 15.000 kg/ha anuales de material seco, pero con tecnología apropiada los rendimientos mejoran. Arthrospira tiene filamentos (tricomas) que contienen células cilíndricas alineadas ya sea en forma de espiral o de línea recta. La forma helicoidal es característica del género y solo se mantiene si esta se encuentra en un ambiente líquido el largo de los filamentos normalmente va de (50-500 micrómetros) y un diámetro cercano a los (3-12 micrómetros). Las células de Arthrospira contienen membranas tilacoides, con varias inclusiones; como membranas tilacoideas con ficobilisomas, carboxisomas, ribosomas, fibrillas de ADN, vacuolas, polifosfatos, y gránulos de cianoficina. La superficie de Arthrospira es suave y sin cobertura, lo que la vuelve fácil de digerir por procesos enzimáticos simples. La espirulina ha recibido una atención considerable por su alta concentración de macronutrientes y micronutrientes, como proteínas (60 a 70%), aminoácidos, ácidos grasos esenciales, vitaminas B, minerales, altas concentraciones de ácidos fenólicos y tocoferoles. Se ha informado que los extractos de espirulina tienen múltiples efectos terapéuticos, incluida la reducción del colesterol, la inmunomodulación, el antioxidante, el anticáncer y los efectos antivirales. Hábitat natural, fuente y crecimiento La Spirulina crece en medios adversos por lo que ha sido capaz de absorber los elementos necesarios para sobrevivir, siendo una de las primeras algas en realizar fotosíntesis, tiene una enorme capacidad de almacenar nutrientes. Su crecimiento se ve favorecido principalmente en lagos alcalinos, además del lago Texcoco, los más grandes lagos de ''Arthrospira se encuentran en África central alrededor del lago Chad y el lago Niger y en África del este a lo largo del gran valle del Rift. Crece en condiciones alcalinas saladas (> 30g/L) con un pH de 8.5-11 que favorece el crecimiento de estas algas especialmente con una fuerte irradiación de luz solar y una altitud cercana a la del nivel del mar ( entre mayor sea la alcalinidada y la salinidad del agua mayor será la predominancia de esta alga) el crecimiento optimo se da en una concentración de sal de 20-70 g/L. La temperatura optima de crecimiento de esta es de 30ªC a 35ºC para A. maxima y de 25ºC a 30ºC para A. platensis y el alga no pude crecer a temperaturas menores a los 15°C. Arthrospira es un fotoautótrofo obligado, Reduce el dióxido de carbono y asimila muchos nitratos y su principal producto de asimilación de esta alga es el glucógeno. Historia Por siglos ha sido utilizada como una fuente alimenticia por gente que vive cerca de el lago Chad en la región de Kanem y el lago Texcoco en México En el siglo 16 los conquistadores españoles descubrieron que los aztecas recolectaban estas algas y hacían un pastel de color azul a partir de estas. De igual forma los kanembus en el lago Chad hacían el mismo uso de estas algas; ya que las recolectaban y las cortaban en cuadritos para posteriormente secarlas y consumirlas La primera evidencia del uso de la espirulina como alimento se tiene con los Aztecas quienes extraían la espirulina del lago de texcoco, para después secarla al sol y utilizarla para cocinar pasteles o para venderla en los mercados como alimento. Actualmente solo el lago de Texcoco tiene una población viva de Arthrospira. El descubrimiento de esta alga fue hecho en 1940 por el fisiólogo francés Dangeard en el lago Chad. Además del lago Texcoco los mas grandes lagos de Arthrospira se encuentran en África central alrededor del lago Chad y el lago Níger y en África del este a lo largo del gran valle del rift. Composición bioquímica Son productores de macro moléculas bioactivas como carotenoides, ácidos grasos poli-insaturados de cadena larga (PUFAs), proteínas, aminoácidos esenciales, clorofilas, vitaminas, minerales y muchos otros fitonutrientes. La Espirulina generalmente consiste de (55-70%) proteína, (15-25%) polisacáridos, (5-6% de lípidos) (6-13%) de ácidos nucleicos y (2.2-4.8%) de minerales. Ácidos grasos: La Espirulina tiene gran contenido de PUFAs (1.5-2.0% del 5-6% del total de lípidos). En particular, Espirulina es rico en ácido gama linoleico (GLA) 35% del total de los ácidos grasos poli-insaturados. GLA es un ácido graso esencial raramente disponible en la dieta u otros ingredientes. También provee: -Ácido estearidonico -Ácido eicosapentanoico (EPA) -Ácido decosahexanoico (DHA) -Ácido araquidónico (AA) Se le considera un alimento bajo en colesterol (32.5mg/100 g) esto quiere decir que 10 g de espirulina proveen solamente 1.3 gramos de colesterol, mientras que la misma cantidad de proteína provee 300 g de colesterol. Proteínas: La Espirulina tiene un alto concentrado de proteínas, entre el 60% y 70% del peso seco. Contiene todos los aminoácidos esenciales; incluyendo leucina, valina, metionina, cisteína y lisina.' ' Vitaminas: Contiene altas concentraciones de vitamina B1 (tiamina), B2 (riboflavin), B3 (nicotinamida), B6 (piridoxina), B9 (ácido fólico), B12 (Cianocobalamina), Vitamina C, Vitamina D y Moreover, it also contains relatively high concentrations of vitamin B1 (thiamine), B2 (riboflavin), B3 (nicotinamide), B6 (pyridoxine), B9 (folic acid), B12 (cyanocobalamin), vitamin C, vitamin D y vitamin E. Minerales: Todos los minerales esenciales (aproximadamente un 7%) están disponibles en la Espirulina, incluyendo; Ca, Cr, Cu, Fe, Mn, Mg, P, Se, Na y Zn Pigmentos: Incluye pigmentos como: -clorofila A -Xantofila -Betacaroteno -Equinenona -Mixoxantofila -Zeaxantina -Cantaxantina -Diatoxantina -3-hidroxiquinenona -Beta-criptoxantina -Oscilaxantina -Cicocianina -Allophycocinina -Allophycocinina. Carbohidratos: Contiene alrededor del 13.5% de Carbohidratos, mayoritariamente de glucosa, junto con ramnosa, manosa, xilosa, galactosa y dos azúcares inusuales; incluidos 2-O-metil-L-ramnosa y 3-O-metil-Lrhamnosa. Ya que la Espirulina no contiene celulosa en su pared celular, es completamente digerida (después de 18h más del 85% ya habrá sido digerida y asimilada) Otros: -Factores de crecimiento similares a la insulina -El compuesto bioquímico más importante de la espirulina es la c-ficocianina debido a que tienen efectos anticancerígenos por inhibición selectiva de COX-2 Usos y beneficios La Espirulina se ha desarrollado en los últimos años como un componente alimenticio saludable en bebidas, cápsulas, trozos y polvos para seres humanos debido a su alto contenido de proteínas y polisacáridos que pueden tener funciones bio-farmacéuticas para mejorar a los seres humanos. Es un suplemento nutricional / nutracéutico marino debido a su contenido de fitoquímicos (compuestos fenólicos, carotenoides y tocoferoles) y nutrientes esenciales (proteínas, ácidos grasos n-3 y n-6) Uso de la espirulina como comida: La espirulina ha sido utilizada como un aditivo en una amplia variedad de productos alimenticios tanto humanos como animales. Usos farmacéuticos: La espirulina presenta múltiples potenciales efectos positivos a la salud como: - Inmunomodulación - Propiedades antioxidantes - Anticancerígenos - Antivirales - Actividad antibacteriana - Efectos contra la malnutrición - Efectos contra la diabetes/obesidad - Efectos contra la anemia - Hepatotoxicidad - Contra ciertas alergias - Contra enfermedades cardiovasculares - Efectos contra procesos inflamatorios Actividad antioxidante La actividad antioxidante de la espirulina está dada debido al extracto metanólico de esta. Se sugiere que el efecto antioxidante igual está dado por los beta carotenos, el tocoferol, y los compuestos fenólicos; que actúan en sinergia para favorecer este efecto antioxidante ' '''Actividad antiinflamatoria La c-ficocianina es un conglomerado de vitaminas soluble en agua encontrado en la espirulina que muestra actividad antiinflamatoria. Experimentalmente redujo edema de oído inducido por el ácido araquidónico y tetradecanoilforbol acetato. Actividad anti alergénica La espirulina es capaz de disminuir el nivel de los anticuerpos IgGE en el cuerpo y de aumentar los anticuerpos IgG1 e IgA, lo que ocasiona que se tenga una mejor respuesta inmune ante las alergias. Además que la espirulina inhibe la liberación de histamina y de TNF- alfa responsables de la inflamación. ' Actividad anticancerígena ''' La actividad anticancerígena de la espirulina ha sido ampliamente estudiada y probada;por ejemplo se ha demostrado la actividad inhibitoria de la carcinogénesis oral y la regresión de tumores debido a la inyección de extracto de espirulina y Dunaliella Actividad Antiviral y Antibacteriana Se ha demostrado la capacidad de Espirulina para inhibir in-vitro la replicación de HSV-1 en células HeLa. Además la inyección de extracto de espirulina antes de la infección ocasiona el bloqueo de la sintesis de proteinas del virus en un 50%. Se ha reportaron que un extracto acuoso de S. platensis inhibe la replicación del VIH-1 en humanos, Se ha mostrado también una actividad antibacteriana significativa contra seis Cepas de Vibrio: Vibrio parahaemolyticus, Vibrio Anguillarum, Vibrio splendidus, Vibrio scophthalmi, Vibrio alginolyticus y Vibrio lentus. Por otra parte; S. platensis inhibió notablemente el crecimiento de algunas bacterias resistentes a los medicamentos como Escherichia coli, Klebsiella pneumoniae, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, y Staphylococcus aureus. Bibliografia * Wan, D. Qinghua, W. Kamil, K. (2016 ). Spirulina. En Nutraceuticals (pp. 569-582). Elsevier Inc. * Sang, T. Hung, D. Kwon, S. (2015). Nutritional and Pharmaceutical Properties of Microalgal Spirulina. En Handbook of Marine Microalgae (pp. 229-306). Elsevier Inc. * Oliveira, M. (1999). Growth and chemical composition of Spirulina maxima and Spirulina platensis biomass at different temperatures. En Aquaculture International(pp. 261–275). Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. * Hudson, B. Karis, I. (1974). The lipids of the alga Spirulina. En. Food and Agriculture (pp. 759–763). Journal of Science * Richmond, A. (1988). Spirulina. En Micro-algal Biotechnology, (pp. 85–121). Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Bombart, P. Brouers, M. Dujardin, E. (1993). Spirulina cultures in temperate climates. En Spirulina Algae of Life (pp. 97–102). Monaco. * Franke, H. Springer, M. Pulz, O. (1994). Polyunsaturated fatty acids from microalgae. En International Food Ingredients 4 (pp.41–45) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación